Стенограммы/Плохое яблоко
Русская стенограмма = :Эппл Блум: Что надеть? Что надеть? О-о, что же надеть?! :Эпплджек: Шевели копытами, Эппл Блум. Это же не парад в честь сбора урожая, мы просто едем на станцию. :Эппл Блум: Слишком просто. Слишком летнее. :Эпплджек: Твоей сестре всё равно, что на тебе надето, выбери что-то! :Эппл Блум: Это будет наша первая встреча. А она ведь из Мэйнхеттена! Хочется произвести впечатление. :Эпплджек: Знаешь, как произвести хорошее впечатление? :Эппл Блум: Как? :Эпплджек: Вовремя приехать за ней! :Эппл Блум: Ах... :Эпплджек: Ты напрасно так волнуешься, дорогая. Вы обязательно поладите. Между вам есть кое-что общее. :Эппл Блум: И что же? :Эпплджек: У вас обеих ещё нет знака отличия. :Эппл Блум: Что?! Но как ты могла забыть рассказать такую важную вещь? :Эпплджек: Ну, я... :Эппл Блум: Но это же всё меняет! Давай встретимся на станции. Надо рассказать Крошке Бель и Скуталу. :Эпплджек: Ты в курсе, что твоя сестра будет жить здесь? :Искатели знаков отличия: смеются :Скуталу: Думаешь, она захочет выступить? :Эппл Блум: У неё нет знака отличия. Конечно, она захочет стать Искателем знаков отличия. :Крошка Бель: Я так рада, что сейчас лопну! :Эппл Блум: Это наш поезд из Мэйнхеттена? :Эпплджек: Ага. :Эппл Блум: Это она! Ой, нет-нет, это не она. Стоп, вот она! А, нет. А, стоп, это... это тоже не она. :Эпплджек: Эппл Блум. Ты же ещё не знакома с Бэбс, помнишь? :Эппл Блум: Ах, да. :Эпплджек: А, вот она. :Эппл Блум: Бэбс! Бэбс! Это я, твоя сестра, Эпллблум! А это - Крошка Бель. А это - Скуталу. И мы очень-очень рады встрече с тобой! :Бэбс Сид: Спасибо, я рада... :Крошка Бель: Это будет лучшая неделя в твоей жизни. :Бэбс Сид: Очень надеюсь, что... :Скуталу: Серьёзно, мы отлично повеселимся. :Эпплджек: хихикает :Крошка Бель: На этой неделе пройдёт Летний парад урожая. Мы поедем на платформе. :Бэбс Сид: Правда? Я никогда ещё не ездила... :Эппл Блум: И ещё у нас для тебя большой сюрприз. :Бэбс Сид: Да? Сюрприз? :Эппл Блум: Представляю... домик Искателей знаков отличия! :Бэбс Сид: Искателей знаков отличия? :Скуталу: Это наш клуб. Он помогает пони получить знак отличия. А мы его основатели. :Крошка Бель: Вообще-то, кроме нас никого и нет. :Эппл Блум: Но мы готовы принять новичков, и ты кажешься идеальным кандидатом. :Бэбс Сид: Серьёзно? :Скуталу: Ну да. Ведь у тебя пока нет знака отличия. :Бэбс Сид: А, на. Это. :Эппл Блум: Позволь показать тебе некоторые особенности клубного дома. Может быть, ты решишь вступить. Вот, место для переклички. :Крошка Бель: Здесь. :Эппл Блум: А вот здесь наша столовая. Здесь иногда мы стоим и придумываем идеи. :Бэбс Сид: Да... :Эппл Блум: А, мы на одну минутку, хорошо? :Бэбс Сид: Конечно. :Эппл Блум: тихо Я думала, что она обрадуется. :Крошка Бель: тихо Она из Мэйнхеттена. Чтобы произвести впечатление, нужно что-то особенное. :Искатели знаков отличия: Хм... :Скуталу: А! тихо Платформа! Предложим ей поехать на платформе на Параде урожая. :Эппл Блум: тихо Отличная мысль. Здесь и правда хорошее место для размышлений. :Искатели знаков отличия: Угу. :Эппл Блум: Вот и она! Официальная платформа Искателей знаков отличия для Парада урожая. :Скуталу: Став членом клуба Искателей знаков отличия, ты сможешь поехать с нами. Будет очень весело. :Бэбс Сид: А... :Даймонд Тиара: Скорее, очень... :Даймонд Тиара и Сильвер Спун: ...глупо! смеются :Сильвер Спун: Что это такое? Огромный апельсин? :Даймонд Тара и Сильвер Спун: смеются :Эппл Блум: Это тыква. :Даймонд Тиара: Хм, скорее "Скукотыква". :Сильвер Спун: смеётся :Даймонд Тиара: У нас новая пустышка? :Эппл Блум: Это - моя сестра, Бэбс. Она из Мэйнхеттена. :Даймонд Тиара: Мэйнхеттен, да? Ну, наверно, тебе такое как раз по вкусу. :Сильвер Спун: Полагаю, ты хочешь вступить в их клуб? Как он назывался? Искатели знаков отличия? :Бэбс Сид: По-моему, скорее, "Клуб плакс". смеётся :Эппл Блум: Эй! :Даймонд Тиара: О, городские манеры, здорово. :Бэбс Сид: Неужели? Но это ещё что, я ещё и не так могу. :Искатели знаков отличия: Ах! :Скуталу: Что она творит? :Искатели знаков отличия: Ах! :Бэбс Сид: Кажется, у каких-то пони развалилась тыква. :Даймонд Тиара и Сильвер Спун: смеются :Эппл Блум: Я всё скажу Эпплджек! :Бэбс Сид: И что ты скажешь Эпплджек? :Эппл Блум: Ну, э, сама знаешь... :Бэбс Сид: Ты кто такая? Ябеда? :Даймнод Тиара: Пошли, Бэбс. Ты лучше дружи с нами. Ну, со взрослыми пони, а не с этой малышнёй. :Эппл Блум: Что... здесь... стряслось? :Скуталу: Бэбс перешла на тёмную сторону. :Крошка Бель: Нужно сказать Эпплджек! :Эппл Блум: Нет! Мы же не ябеды! :Скуталу: Да! И мы не малышня! :Крошка Бель: Тогда...почему хочется плакать? :Скуталу: Не верится, что она испортила нашу платформу. :Эппл Блум: Не верится, что моя сестра - такая ужасная хулиганка. :Крошка Бель: А что нам теперь делать? :Эппл Блум: Нужно посторить новую платформу! Точно! :Скуталу: Какой смысл? Она наверняка испортит и её. :Эппл Блум: Ах... :Крошка Бель: Всегда можно сказать Эпплджек. :Бэбс Сид: эхоТы кто такая? Ябеда? :Скуталу и Эппл Блум: Нет! :Эппл Блум: Нет, мы не станем какими-то доносчиками. И потом, она приехала на пару недель. Просто будет избегать её как чуму до самого отъезда. :Скуталу: Избегать. Да. Ну что в этом сложного? :Эппл Блум: Пусть Бэбс выжила нас из города, но зато у нас остался клуб. :Бэбс Сид: Хэй. Что вы забыли в моём клубном доме? :Скуталу: Что? В твоём клубе?! Но это наш домик! :Бэбс Сид: Нет, он был ваш. А теперь он мой. :Сильвер Спун: И мой. :Даймнод Тиара: И мой. :Эппл Блум: Это нечестно, Бэбс! Что мы тебе такого сделали? :Бэбс Сид: Не сделали и не сделаете. Прочь, малышня! :Бэбс Сид, Даймонд Тиара и Сильвер Спун: Да! Да! Дай пять! Вот так! смеются :Крошка Бель: плачет :Эппл Блум: На этот раз Бэбс зашла слишком далеко. :Скуталу: Выгнала нас из нашего домика! :Эппл Блум: И с моей кровати! :Скуталу: Серьёзно? :Эппл Блум: Очень серьёзно. :Крошка Бель: Нужно сказать Эпплджек. :Скуталу и Эппл Блум: Нет! :Крошка Бель: Рарити? :Скуталу и Эппл Блум: Нет! :Крошка Бель: Искорке? :Эппл Блум: Нет-нет-нет. Мы должны бороться! :Скуталу: Да. Бороться! А как нам это сделать? :Эппл Блум: Мы сделаем её почётной гостьей на Летнем параде урожая. :Скуталу: Да! Подожди. Что? :Эппл Блум: Если станешь искать в словаре слово "базар", то её изображение будет там. :Бэбс Сид: храпит :Крошка Бель: Му-у! Му-у! Му-у! Му-у! :Эппл Блум: Это из магазина Рарити? :Крошка Бель: Да. :Эппл Блум: Отлично. :Крошка Бель: У-у! :Скуталу: Глянцевая глазурь из Сахарного дворца. Такой там украшают все торты. :Крошка Бель: Наверно, Рарити использует её, чтобы сделать съедобные сапожки. :Скуталу: Шестерёнки и лента для механизма, мои инструменты и прочее. Ты принцесла вещь? Ту самую, оттуда. :Крошка Бель: А это что? :Эппл Блум: Кухонный таймер Бабули Смит. :Крошка Бель: Это ещё зачем? :Скуталу: Увидишь. :Эппл Блум: Давайте, ребята, приступаем. До утра есть ещё пара часов, и мы должны создать шедевр, чтобы Бэбс не устояла перед искушением прокатиться. :молотка, скрип :Крошка Бель: зевает Вроде, всё. :Скуталу: Кажется, готово. :Крошка Бель: Хорошо. Надо убираться отсюда, пока Бэбс нас не нашла. :Искатели знаков отличия: Искатели знаков отличия, вперёд! :Продавщица: Горячие морковные блины. Только здесь, свежие блины. :Бэбс Сид: Ого. :Крошка Бель: Потрясяюще, да? Нет, только не тряси его. То есть, сногсшиба... Нет, не сшибай. То есть... Ой. :Скуталу: Только не думай взбираться на него, Бэбс! :Крошка Бель: Ой. :работающего двигателя :Скуталу: Мы дали тебе шанс. :Искатели знаков отличия: смеются :Бэбс Сид: Ну что? До скорой встречи, Клуб плакс. :Эппл Блум: тихо Таймер готов? :Крошка Бель: Проучим её за неуважение к клубу Искателей. :Эпплджек: Вы разрешили Бэбс прокатитться на вашей платформе? :Эппл Блум: Да. Решили, что ей нужно побыть в центре внимания. :Искатели знаков отличия: хихикают :Эпплджек: Ну, какие же вы все молодцы. Вы так поддерживаете Бэбс. Знаете, после всех страданий, что она испытала в Мэйнхеттене. :Эппл Блум: Страданий? :Эпплджек: Да. Я ничего не говорила, потому что не хотела её расстраивать. Но в Мэйнхеттене над ней издевались хулиганы из-за того, что у неё всё ещё нет знака. :Эппл Блум: Издевались? :Крошка Бель: Хулиганы? :Эпплджек: Она приехела к нам, чтобы сбежать от городских проблем. Я так вами горжусь, вы сделали доброе дело. :Скуталу: Так вот почему она связалась с Тиарой и Сильвер Спун, когда они начали нас дразнить. :Эппл Блум: Она не хотела, чтобы хулиганы снова обижали её, и сама стала хулиганкой. :Крошка Бель: А теперь мы тоже стали хулиганами. :Искатели знаков отличия: Что мы наделали?! :Даймонд Тиара: Хорошая платформа. :Бэбс Сид: Утащила её у малышни, у этих плакс. :Даймонд Тиара: Отличная работа, Бэбс. :Эппл Блум: Нужно остановить платформу! :часов :Эппл Блум: Эпплджек! Мы должны тебе... :Эпплджек: Что? :Эппл Блум: Скорее! Нужна твоя помощь. :Эпплджек: Что? :Эппл Блум: Там спрятана ловушка! :Скуталу: Бэбс! Вредина! Месть! Некогда объяснять, нужно снять Бэбс с этой платформы! :часов :Пони: Ох, мой попкорн! :Эппл Блум: Простите, извините :Пони: Мой попкорн! Ты что делаешь? :Эппл Блум: Ой! :Скуталу: Пинки Пай, пусти! :Пинки Пай: смеётся Смешно. :Эппл Блум: Нет, правда. Пусти нас! :Пинки Пай: А! Ладно! :пони :Эппл Блум: Бэбс! Скорее слезай с платформы! :Бэбс Сид: Я не верну вам ваше яблоко, малышня. :Крошка Бель: Но там ловушка! :Пинки Пай: Овощной салат! Овощной салат! стук Овощной салат. :Эппл Блум: Серьёзно. :Пинки Пай: Не бросайте меня! смеётся Смешно. :будильника :Бэбс Сид: В чём де... :Эппл Блум: Бэбс! Бэбс! А-а! Яблочный соус! :Искатели знаков отличия: Ой... :Эппл Блум: Может быть, мы получим знаки за самую глупую идею на свете. Ах. :Эпплджек: Все целы? :Искатели знаков отличия: Да. Нормально. Всё хорошо. :Бэбс Сид: Я так с вами обращалась, а вы меня спасли. :Эппл Блум: Вообще-то... :Бэбс Сид: Не понимаю. Я же всё видела. Вы вытолкнули меня, когда платформа катилась прямиков в озеро. :Скуталу: На самом деле, из-за нас она покатилась в это озеро. :Крошка Бель: Мы установили ловушку. :Эппл Блум: Понимаешь ли, Бэбс, мы хотели наказать тебя за хулиганство. :Скуталу: Но потом Эпплджек рассказала нам, как тебя обижали хулиганы на Мэйнхеттене. :Крошка Бель: И тут мы поняли, что ты сама стала хулиганкой в Понивилле. Но к тому моменту мы...сами стали хулиганами. И... Ах! Почему жизнь такая сложная?! :Эппл Блум: Наверно, мы хотим сказать... :Искатели знаков отличия: Прости нас. :Бэбс Сид: И вы меня. :Эпплджек: Знаете, вы могли сразу поговорить со мной, и ничего этого бы не произошло. :Крошка Бель: Именно это я и предлагала. :Бэбс Сид: Так, начнём заново? :Эппл Блум: Конечно. :Скуталу: Да! :Крошка Бель: "Мы, Искатели знаков отличия, принимаем Бэбс Сид как нашу сестру, друга, товарища, союзника, приятельницу, соратницу, напарницу, компаньона..." :Скуталу: Кхм. :Крошка Бель: Ты сама это написала. :Скуталу: Э, м, да. :Крошка Бель: "Зелячку, дружище". Ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля... А, вот. "Нового Искателя знаков отличия. Ты официально принята в клуб сегодня в присутствии твоих сестёр, подруг, товарищей, землячек, соратниц, напарниц..." :Скуталу: Поздравляем! обращаясь к Крошке Бель Напомни мне переписать текст. :Искатели знаков отличия (включая Бэбс Сид): смеются :Эппл Блум: Так ты обещаешь открыть в Мэйнхеттене отделение клуба Искателей знаков, да? :Бэбс Сид: Да. И обещаю советоваться со своей старшей сестрой, если будут проблемы с хулиганами. :Эпплджек: Хорошо. И если возникнут проблемы, мы тоже готовы помочь. Ясно? :Даймонд Тиара: Значит, ты уезжаешь? Ну вот, теперь кроме нас тут осталась одна малышня. :Бэбс Сид: Эй! Не смей так говорить о моих друзьях. :Сильвер Спун: Д-друзьях? :Бэбс Сид: Да. У тебя есть, что возразить? :Даймонд Тиара: А что, если есть? Что ты тогда будешь делать? :Бэбс Сид: Скажу вашим мамам о вашем поведении. :Крошка Бель: Я буду скучать по этой хулиганке. :Эпплджек: Хулиганке? Я думала, вы подружились. :Крошка Бель: Нет. Просто сначала мы называли её хулиганкой, потому что так и было, а теперь говорим это любя. Ясно? :Эпплджек: Эм, нет. :Искатели знаков отличия: смеются :следуетЧто? У серии нет продолжения! |-| Английская стенограмма = :Apple Bloom: whining What to wear, what to wear? Oh, what to wear?! :Applejack: Scoot your boot, Apple Bloom. it's not like it's the Harvest Day Parade! We're just goin' to the train station! :Apple Bloom: Too casual. Too summery. :Applejack: sigh Your cousin isn't gonna care what you're wearin'. Just pick somethin'! :Apple Bloom: This is my first time meetin' her, and she's from Manehattan. I wanna make a good impression! :Applejack: You know what would make a good impression? :Apple Bloom: What? :Applejack: Bein' on time to pick her up! :Apple Bloom: whining :Applejack: You got nothin' to worry about, sugarcube. Y'all are gonna get along great. You already have somethin' in common. :Apple Bloom: through snorkel Oh, yeah? What's that? :Applejack: Neither of you have your cutie mark. :Apple Bloom: What?! How could you forget to tell me somethin' like that? :Applejack: Well, I– :Apple Bloom: Oh, this changes everything! Meet you at the train station! I'm gonna go tell Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo! :Applejack: You know, your cousin is supposed to sleep in here! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: laughing :Scootaloo: Do you really think she'll wanna join? :Apple Bloom: She doesn't have her cutie mark. Of course she'll wanna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders! :Sweetie Belle: I'm just so excited I could burst! :whistle blows :Apple Bloom: Is that the train from Manehattan? :Applejack: Yep. :Apple Bloom: That's her! Oh, wait, no, no, that's not her. Oh! No, tha-tha-that's her! Um, no. Oh, wait, tha– that's not her either, uh... :Applejack: Apple Bloom, you've never met Babs Seed, remember? :Apple Bloom: Oh... nervously Yeah. :lets off steam :Applejack: Ah, that's her! :Apple Bloom: Babs! Babs! It's me, your cousin, Apple Bloom! And this is Sweetie Belle, and this is Scootaloo, and we are so, so, so glad you're here! :Babs Seed: Thanks, I'm happy to– :Sweetie Belle: This is gonna be the best week of your life! :Babs Seed: Sure hope it's gonna be– :Scootaloo: Seriously, we are gonna have a blast. :Applejack: laughs :Sweetie Belle: The Summer Harvest Parade's going on while you're here! You'll get to ride in a float! :Babs Seed: Really? I've never been on a float before. :Apple Bloom: And we've got a really big surprise for you! :Babs Seed: Yeah... uh... a surprise? :Apple Bloom: I give you... the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse! :Babs Seed: The Cutie Mark Crusaders? :Scootaloo: A club devoted to helping ponies get their cutie marks! We're its founding members. :Sweetie Belle: Technically, we're its only members. :Apple Bloom: But we're always looking to expand, and you seem like the perfect candidate! :Babs Seed: I do? :Scootaloo: Well, yeah, since you don't have a cutie mark and all. :Babs Seed: Oh, yeah... blows That... :Apple Bloom: Allow me to show you just some of the highlights of our clubhouse, should you choose to join us. :poik :squeak :Apple Bloom: This is where we do our role call... :Sweetie Belle: squeaks :Apple Bloom: This is where we eat our lunch... :Sweetie Belle: munching :Apple Bloom: Sometimes we stand here and think of great ideas. :ding :Babs Seed: Yeah, uh... :pause :Apple Bloom: Uh, could you excuse us for a moment? :Babs Seed: Sure... :Apple Bloom: hushed Thought she'd be more impressed. :Sweetie Belle: hushed She's from Manehattan. If we wanna impress her, we need to really wow her! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Hmmmm. :Scootaloo: gasps hushed The float! She can ride with us on our Summer Harvest Parade float! :Apple Bloom: hushed That's perfect! This really is a good spot for thinking up great ideas. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Mm-hmm. :Apple Bloom: Here it is! The official Cutie Mark Crusaders float for the Summer Harvest Parade! :Scootaloo: As a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, you'd be able to ride on it with us! It'd be totally fun. :Babs Seed: nervously :Diamond Tiara: More like funny... :Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: ...looking! laughing :Silver Spoon: What is that thing, a giant orange? :Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: laughing :Apple Bloom: It's a pumpkin. :Diamond Tiara: More like a lame-kin. :Silver Spoon: laughs :Diamond Tiara: Who's the new blank flank? :Apple Bloom: She's mah cousin, Babs. She's from Manehattan! :Diamond Tiara: Manehattan, huh? Well, I guess you have that going for you. :Silver Spoon: Suppose you're gonna join their little club? What's it called? The mockingly Cutie Mark Crusaders? :Babs Seed: blows More like the Cutie Mahk Crybabies! chuckle :Apple Bloom: Hey!! :Diamond Tiara: Oooo, heh, big city attitude! I like it! :Silver Spoon: Mm-hmm! :Babs Seed: Oh, yeah? Well there's more where that came from! Check this out! grunts :Scootaloo: Oh no, she didn't! :Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Babs Seed: laughs :rolling, crashing :Babs Seed: Looks like somepony's pumpkin just got squashed! :Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: laughs :Apple Bloom: When ah tell Applejack– :Babs Seed: You gonna tell Applejack what? :Apple Bloom: W-well, y'know, uh... :Babs Seed: What're you, a snitch? :Diamond Tiara: Come on, Babs, you should hang with us! Y'know, the cool ponies, not these babies! :Apple Bloom: What... just happened? :Scootaloo: I think Babs just went to the dark side. :Sweetie Belle: We have to tell Applejack! :Apple Bloom: No! We're not snitches! :Scootaloo: Yeah! And we're not babies! :Sweetie Belle: Then... why do I feel like crying? :Scootaloo: I still can't believe she ruined our pumpkin float. :Apple Bloom: I still can't believe I'm related to such a big stinkin' bully! :Sweetie Belle: sighs What are we gonna do? :Apple Bloom: We're gonna build a new float, that's what. :Scootaloo: Why bother? She'll probably just ruin that one, too. :Apple Bloom: sighs :Sweetie Belle: We could always tell Applejack. :Babs Seed: echoing What are you, a snitch? :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: No! :Sweetie Belle: groans :Apple Bloom: We're not gonna be a bunch of tattle-tales! Besides, she's only here a couple of weeks. We'll just avoid her like the plague until she goes home. :Scootaloo: Avoid her. Yeah, how hard can that be? :Apple Bloom: Babs may have run us out of town, but at least we still have the club– :Babs Seed: Hey! What're you doing at my clubhouse? :Scootaloo: Y- y- your clubhouse?! This is our clubhouse! :Babs Seed: Well, it was yours, and now it's mine. :Silver Spoon: And mine. :Diamond Tiara: And mine. :Apple Bloom: That's not fair, Babs! We never did anything to you! :Babs Seed: And let's keep it that way. Now scram, crybabies! :Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Bump, bump, sugar-lump, rump! :Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Babs Seed: laughing :Sweetie Belle: deep breaths wails :Sweetie Belle: crying :Apple Bloom: That Babs has really gone too far this time! :Scootaloo: Kicked out of our own clubhouse! :Apple Bloom: And my own bed! :Scootaloo: Seriously? :Apple Bloom: Super-seriously. :Sweetie Belle: We need to talk to Applejack. :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: No! :Sweetie Belle: Rarity? :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: No! :Sweetie Belle: Twilight? :Apple Bloom: No, no, no! We need to fight back! :Scootaloo: Yeah! Fight back! How're we gonna do that? :polka begins playing in background :Apple Bloom: gasp By makin' her the guest of honor at the Summer Harvest Parade! :Scootaloo: gasps Yeah! Wait, what? :Apple Bloom: under her breath When you look up 'embarrassed' in the dictionary... breath Her face will be there! :Babs Seed: snoring :Sweetie Belle: Moo! Moo! :chewing :Sweetie Belle: Moo! Moo! :squeaking :Babs Seed: Aheh... snoring :Apple Bloom: Are those from the Carousel Boutique? :Sweetie Belle: Yup. :Apple Bloom: Excellent. :Scootaloo: blows :Sweetie Belle: Ooh! :Scootaloo: Luster dust from Sugarcube Corner. They use it for decorating cakes. :Sweetie Belle: That must be what Rarity uses on her emergency edible boots! :Scootaloo: The gears and bands for the moving mechanism, my tools and stuff... Did you bring the thing from the place? :Sweetie Belle: What's that? :Apple Bloom: Granny Smith's kitchen timer. :Sweetie Belle: What's that for? :Scootaloo: voice You'll see! giggles :Apple Bloom: C'mon, y'all, let's get to it. We only got a few hours before mornin', and this thing has to look so good, Babs won't be able to resist wanting to ride in it! :music :cutting :hammering :Sweetie Belle: yawns Is this it? :Scootaloo: tired I think... we're a go. :Sweetie Belle: tired Good, 'cause we'd better get out of here before Babs finds us. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: tired Cutie Mark Crusaders, ho! :polka plays in background :Vendor: Hot carrot crêpes! Get 'em here, get 'em hot! :thud :Spike: lips :noises :Babs Seed: blows Whoaaaa... :Sweetie Belle: Isn't it smashing? No! I-I didn't mean smashing! I mean... Isn't it a hit? No! No, I- No! No hitting! I meant– :Scootaloo: Well, don't even think about riding it, Babs. :Sweetie Belle: Ow! :running :Scootaloo: You had your chance. :boing :Babs Seed: See ya later, Cutie Mark Crybabies! :slams :Apple Bloom: hushed The timer set? :Sweetie Belle: Teach her to fool with the Cutie Mark Crusaders! :Applejack: Y'all are letting Babs ride in your golden apple float? :Apple Bloom: Yeah. We thought she deserved to be the... center of attention. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: giggling :Applejack: Well, that's just super sweet of y'all, makin' Babs feel so special. Y'know, after all the heartache she's been havin' in Manehattan. :pop :Apple Bloom: Heartache? :Applejack: Well, I didn't say nothin' 'cause I didn't want her to feel singled out, but there's been some bullies back in Manehattan just been teasin' her to pieces for her blank flank. :Apple Bloom: T-t-t-teased? :Sweetie Belle: B-Bullies?! :Applejack: Yup. She came up to the farm to get away from all her problems back home. I'm so proud of y'all. You've done a good deed. :deflating :Scootaloo: So that's why she jumped in when Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon started giving us a hard time. :Apple Bloom: She didn't want to be bullied like at home, so she decided to be a bully instead! :Sweetie Belle: And now we've turned into bullies too! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: What do we do?! :cheering :Diamond Tiara: Nice float, Babs. :Babs Seed: Snagged it from those whiny baby blank flanks. :Diamond Tiara: Too cool for mule, Babs. :Mule: brays :Apple Bloom: We gotta stop that float! :timer ticking :playing very loudly :Apple Bloom: inaudible Applejack, quick you have to– :Applejack: Huh? :Apple Bloom: inaudible Quick, you have to help us– :Applejack: What? :stops :Apple Bloom: We booby-trapped it! :pause :suddenly starts again :Scootaloo: Babs! Bully! Payback! No time to explain! We've just gotta get Babs out of that float! :timer ticking :Spectator: Oof, My popcorn! :Apple Bloom: Sorry! :Scootaloo: 'Scuse me! Ah, whoops. :Apple Bloom: Whoa! :Scootaloo: Pinkie Pie, let us in! ("lettuce in") :Pinkie Pie: laughs Funny joke! :Apple Bloom: No, really! Let- us- in! :Pinkie Pie: Ohhh! Here! :screeching :panicking :Apple Bloom: Babs! You gotta get out of that float! :Babs Seed: You're not getting your float back, crybabies! :Sweetie Belle: But it's booby tra– :thud :Pinkie Pie: Veggie salad! :Apple Bloom: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: Veggie salad! :crash :Pinkie Pie: sighs Veggie salad. munching :Apple Bloom: Seriously? :driving away :Pinkie Pie: Hey! Don't leave me! laughs Leaf me! laughs :timer ticking :timer ringing :Babs Seed: What the– :Apple Bloom: Babs! Babs! :Babs Seed: Oof! :Apple Bloom: yelling Oooh, sweet applesauce! :thud :squelch :Cutie Mark Crusaders: of pain :Apple Bloom: Maybe we'll get our cutie marks in stupidest ideas of all time. :clicking :Applejack: Are y'all okay? :Sweetie Belle: Yeah... we're fine. :Scootaloo: No sweat. :Babs Seed: After I'd been so mean to ya... you saved me! :Apple Bloom: sighs About that... :Babs Seed: I don't get it! I saw it all happen! You pushed me out just when the float was about to head into the lake! :Scootaloo: Except... we were the reason it was headed into the lake. :Sweetie Belle: We booby trapped the float. :Apple Bloom: Y'see Babs, we were tryin' to get you back for bein' a big bully... :Scootaloo: But then Applejack told us about how you were being bullied back in Manehattan. :Sweetie Belle: And we figured out you were just doing it to avoid getting picked on in Ponyville. But, by then... we were the ones being bullies. And... Oh, why does life have to be so ironic?! :Apple Bloom: Guess what we're trying to say is... :Cutie Mark Crusaders: We're sorry. :Babs Seed: blows I'm sorry too. :Applejack: sighs Y'know, this all could've been avoided if y'all just came to me in the very beginning. :Sweetie Belle: That's what I'' kept on saying! :'Babs Seed': So... can we... start over? :'Apple Bloom': Definitely. :'Scootaloo': Yeah. :playing timpani :'Sweetie Belle': "We, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, elect Babs Seed to join us as a sister, friend, confidaynte, alley, boss-om buddy, gal pal, compader, chum of chums..." :'Scootaloo': throat :'Sweetie Belle': Well ''you wrote this. :Scootaloo: Oh, uh, yeah... :Sweetie Belle: "Homegirl... Amiga..." Blah blah blah blah blah. Oh, yes, here. "...and fellow Cutie Mark Crusader! You are solemnly sworn in, here this day, in witness of your fellow sisters, friends, confidantes... boss-om buddies... compadres..." :Scootaloo: Congratulations! under her breath Gotta remember to revise that. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: laughing :Babs Seed: blows :Apple Bloom: So you promise you're gonna start our Manehattan branch of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, right? :Babs Seed: Yeah, and I promise to keep talking to my big sis about the teasing back home. :Applejack: Good. And if you have any problems, we've got your back too, y'hear? :Diamond Tiara: So you're leaving huh? Great! Now we're stuck here with these lame blank flanks. :Babs Seed: Hey! That's not how you talk to my friends! :Silver Spoon: F-friends? :Babs Seed: Yeah, you got a problem with that? :Diamond Tiara: Well, what if I do? What are you gonna do about it? :Babs Seed: Tell your mothers about your bad attitudes! :splat :grunts :Sweetie Belle: I'm sure gonna miss that bad seed. :Applejack: Bad seed? I thought y'all were friends now? :Sweetie Belle: No, see, first we called her 'bad seed' as in actually a bad seed, but now she's bad as in good. Get it? :Applejack: Yea... No. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: laughing :whistles :music :credits de:Transkripte/Besuch aus Mähnhattan en:Transcripts/One Bad Apple es:Transcripciones/La Mala Semilla pl:Transkrypty/Zgniłe Jabłko pt:Transcrições/Uma Maçã Ruim Категория:Стенограммы, третий сезон